One of the most difficult problems to overcome related to the care of the human oral cavity is the absence of sufficient saliva to protect the hard and soft tissues. This condition, known as xerostomia, has become more prominent in our society with the lengthening of our lifespan and the large number of medications and treatments prescribed to address a variety of human conditions.
Some prominent examples of induced xerostomia include the use of high blood pressure medications, antidepressants, amphetamine and stimulants for A.D.H.D. treatment, as well as radiation therapy to the head and neck region prescribed to eradicate cancer. In addition, other causes of dry mouth can be related to increased age, systemic disorders (such as Sjogren's syndrome and diabetes), and congenital defects.
The absence of natural saliva places an individual at a significant disadvantage with relation to maintenance of oral health. Patients with acute or chronic xerostomia often suffer from pain, opportunistic infections, dental caries and poor fitting dental prosthetics.
Saliva is composed of numerous proteins, minerals, and immunoglobulins, all designed to protect and preserve the teeth and supporting structures as well as facilitate digestion.
Current modalities of treatment for xerostomia include medications prescribed to increase salivary flow (e.g., pilocarpine), frequent consumption of water during the day, and the use of oral lubricants provided through mouthwashes, gums, and oral sprays. With the exception of medication, all of these techniques provide temporary relief for patients, and can only benefit patients while they are awake.